Slip and Fall: Unheard Words
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Sequel to "Slip and Fall". Reno wakes up two years after the accident. Unfortunetly, he can't remember a thing! Ken sees this and vows to find ways to get Reno to remember his memories. But he can't tell Reno why he hasn't changed.
1. Chapter 1: Awake

**Slip and Fall: Unheard Words**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequal to "Slip and Fall". Reno finally wakes up two years after the accident. Unfortunetly, he can't remember a thing! Ken sees this and vows to find ways to get Reno to remember his memories. But the only way he can help Reno is through his unheard words...

**Before You Read**

I'm sorry, but I had to make a sequal, just cause it was fun to write the first one. That, and there was way too many questions left unanswered! Here are most of them answered in the first chapter!

Let's get on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Awake**

**Bhrrrp.** Bhrrrp. Bhrrrp.

He moaned.

Bhrrrp. Bhrrrp. Bhrrrp.

He rocked his head side to side.

Bhrrrp. Bhrrrp. Bhrrrp.

What was that annoying sound?

Bhrrrp. Bhrrrp. Bhrrrp.

His eyes blinked open, nearly blinded by a suddenly shine of white. Sounds became clearer; a high pitch beeping, people frantically talking to each other, his own breath heavier then before. Sights focused to a brisk lining; three boys standing side-by-side, each with a big grin on their face.

Nurses, doctors, scientists, and the three normal school boys. He couldn't understand what was going on. Where was he? Why was he there?

"Reno!" Astro cried in happiness. Ambercrombie and Alejo cheered and tried to keep in their positions as the patient leaned up, feeling his head. "How are you feeling?"

The boy shook his head and examined the three boys, looking like the three boys were complete strangers to him and he didn't really give a care about them. He just nodded and looked away, unimpressed.

A nurse came, asked him a few questions he hesitantly answered, and left, leaving the patient with his visitors. The boys bombared the kid with questions, but the boy answered in either one word or with a nod or a shake of his head.

Finally, Astro realized that the boy wasn't the same as two years before. But, then again, nothing had been the same since the boy fell into a coma. Everything had gone downhill and then stayed there. No events, no interesting adventures. Just regular days without the regular situations.

It had become into watching the patient sleep instead of watching Ken's soccer games...or any games. It had become fairly quiet, as well. Nothing was the same, and it was a very painful difference.

"Reno, are you okay?"

The patient sighed in annoyance. "Will you shut up and leave me alone?" he snapped. "And will you stop calling me that! I mean, seriously! Who do you think you are?"

The three boys gasped. Ambercrombie was the first to recover. "Reno, it's us! Don't you remember?"

The boy shook his head in anger. "Leave me alone! I don't even know you! Why are you here?"

Astro frowned. All the while, Ken was watching from the door, leaning against it's frame, his arms folded, staring at the situation broken-hearted. _This shouldn't be happening,_ he thought bitterly. He bit his lip. What could he do?

He hadn't changed much over the passed two years, unlike Alejo and Ambercrombie. He had always been the one to grow or change last. Alejo may had been smaller then him, but Ken had been the same height since Grade two. Alejo was just natrually small.

There was silence for a moment. "Fine," Astro murmered. "We'll leave you alone. You stay here, and find out what's going on."

He turned and began out the door, passing Ken without looking at him. Ambercrombie and Alejo followed. Ken stared at the boy he once knew as Reno for a moment, before turning and trailing the rest.

...

**"This isn't fair,"** Astro muttered. Everyone agreed. Ken sat at Astro's desk chair while Ambercrombie and Alejo sat on the bed beside Astro.

"What are we gonna do?" Ken asked. The room was quiet and it was obvious the question was ignored.

"Do you think he'll ever remember us?"

Ambercrombie sighed. "He better remember us. He's gotta! Who could forget about us?"

Everyone shurgged. Ken sighed. "I'm off," he muttered before leaving with room without a sign of agknowledgement. He left the house and began down the street towards the hospital. What was there in Reno's mind? What did he remember?

He wasn't sure if Reno would remember anything from his past, or if he could remember anything that happened before the accident. He also was unsure about how Reno would react when he found out about the accident, and everything that happened after that.

Time seemed at it's slowest, even slower then whatever happened after the accident. But it seemed so...like it had passed so quickly. At the time, it was very slow, but now it seemed like it all happened in a single second.

Even if he could get Reno to recall his past, what would allow him to forgive him and everything that happened after. Would Reno make the same mistake he did?

Questions played Ring-Around-the-Rosie in his head as he approched the large white building. It also seemed to have only been raining for the previous two years. That was the only weather he ever payed attention to because it hid his tears from everyone and everything around him.

Days passed in that one little second of turning the handle to enter the hospital. Why he was going inside to see Reno again, he wasn't sure. Maybe because it made him feel better to see his face again. Maybe it was hearing his voice speak made him feel alive again. Maybe it was seeing the iris's that shined like the ocean was placed in his eyes that refreshed him on the inside.

Or maybe, just maybe, deep inside where he didn't know it exsisted, he had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Feel of Rain

**Slip and Fall: Unheard Words**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequal to "Slip and Fall". Reno finally wakes up two years after the accident. Unfortunetly, he can't remember a thing! Ken sees this and vows to find ways to get Reno to remember his memories. But the only way he can help Reno is through his unheard words...

**Before You Read**

Sorry, this is a little shorter then the first story. I just had no adventures to it. This story is basically just answering any questions you have, but please read it to the end because there will be a twist.

Also, this is a lot of recalling events from the episodes Reno appeared in; sorry about that.

Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**The Feel of Rain**

**Of course, there he was.** Sitting up on his bed, trying to recall anything before he awoke. Ken knew the boy was trying to remember everything; anything that might give him a clue to who he was and why he was there.

The boy was thinking too hard. He was hurting his head trying to remember everything. He caught glipses and pictures for a split moment, but they disappeared as quickly as they came.

Ken walked through the room, making no noise at all as he floated across the floor and sat beside his friend. At first, the boy didn't seem to notice, until Ken placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello?" The boy looked at Ken, remembering him being the boy who was leaning against the door frame without any questions to ask. Perhaps he came with questions he wanted the others to not hear, or maybe he just wanted to talk. "You don't remember me, do you?"

The boy shook his head, pressing two tan fingers into his right temple and rubbing it. "What do you want?" he muttered.

"Just to talk," Ken replied casually, turning his body to face foreward. It was silent for a moment before Ken spoke up again. "You know, one time, you will not remember, but you and me were waiting for Astro and the others to come. We talked about weather and stuff, and we started talking about girls and I told you who I liked."

The boy stared at Ken for a moment before motioning him to go on. Ken inhaled. "Ah, I told you I liked Hannah and you freaked out. It was pretty funny," he continued. "And I told you not to tell her and you never did. Well, you mustn't know who Hannah is, but I was hoping I could show you."

Ken pulled a picture of a brown haired girl that the boy recognized so deeply, it killed him not to know from where. What's more was that he was in the picture. Him, Astro, the two boys from eariler and the one he was talking to now, and of course Hannah.

"W-why do I feel like I know her?" he asked.

Ken smiled. "Well, you were the first one to meet her," he began. "There was a big war between robots and humans because she fell down the stairs and hit her head and she fell into a coma. So, she had to go to the hospital, and her father blamed one of the robots for pushing her down the stairs.

"Somehow, you found out that she was awake and went to ask her questions about what really happened. You helped her escape and brought her to her father, who happened to be a General of this military force, and she told him what really happened."

The boy's jaw dropped. "H-how did I do that?"

"You can do all these really cool tricks. You were abandoned by your real parents when you were a baby, and some circus robots found you and took you into the family. The raised you and even gave you the name we sometimes call you by; Reno."

The boy looked at his arm, seeing a rather large bruise from a hand or something being wrapped around it. "W-where did I get this?"

Ken smiled. Things were going as planned. At some point, the boy would remember who he was and everything would be finally back to normal. "That's a bruise you got when you were kidnapped by Zade's men. I guess they held you too tight or something. It hasn't healed in forever. The doctors tried to treat it but..."

The boy ignored the drop in Ken's voice, kinda getting the point of what happened.

"Astro and the others are sad, Reno, that you can't remember," Ken started again. "I am, too, because we miss you. You've been in a coma for two years because..."

Ken stopped, catching the boy's attention as Ken's eyes trailed to the ground. "W-what happened? Why was I in a coma?"

Ken sighed. "We were playing frisbee and I rushed Astro when he was going to throw it to you and he threw it too hard and it sailed over your head and you chased after it and you fell...off...a cliff..."

The boy grew silent. Ken rubbed his eyes trying not to cry. "Both you and me are Cancers," he half-weeped into his arms. "You said that someday, you would jump in a single leap to the moon and you would take me with you just because we were both Cancers, and a Cancer's ruling planet is-"

"-the moon."

Ken looked up, tears falling from his arm to his lap, and he whipped his head to face the boy. The boy looked as though he would cry, too. "K-K..." Ken paused as the boy tried to spill the words out of his mouth. "_Ken_!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his friend.

Tears spilled down Ken's cheeks as he froze. He couldn't believe what had just happened. For the first time in two years, nearing three, he had been hugged, held by someone close. He sobbed and returned the gesture.

In the back of his mind, he could only think about how stupid they must've looked, crying and hugging each other. But it really didn't matter. He had his friend back, and _that_ mattered the most at the moment.

Reno and Ken pulled away at the same time. "What are you waiting for?" Ken asked, sounding as if he might cry again. "Go see everyone. They're waiting for you?"

Reno nodded and ran out the door, yelling Doctor O'Sheay's name over and over again as he raced down the hall. He spotted the man walking beside a taller woman with short red hair and litterally screamed the doctor's name as he plowed into the man from behind.

The doctor, too, almost felt as if he might cry, too. Yuko's eyes widened and she ruffled the hair of her young assistant and trainee. After a moment of talking, Reno changed into a suit he often wore when he was in the Ministry. It was the only outfit available, unlike his usual blue tee with white undershirt, but the white coat with light blue sleeves (obviously rolled up to above his elbows, as usual), a red coller attached to his coat and his favorite kahki pants.

He raced outside where the rain was pouring onto the earth like they were crying that he remembered, too. Reno wanted to stand outside and enjoy the rain his skin hadn't felt in two years. The memories had come so fast, he forgot some of the simple ones, like the rain on his skin or the the howling of a wolf (which could, oddly enough, be heard in the distance behind him).

Reno looked both ways before taking off towards Astro's house, where he figured the rest might be while Ken watched from the hospital window.


	3. Chapter 3: Ken's Devotion

**Slip and Fall: Unheard Words**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequal to "Slip and Fall". Reno finally wakes up two years after the accident. Unfortunetly, he can't remember a thing! Ken sees this and vows to find ways to get Reno to remember his memories. But the only way he can help Reno is through his unheard words...

**Before You Read**

Wow. I wrote this whole story in a day! How do I do it?

**Chapter 3**

**Ken's Devotion**

**"Guys!"** Reno screamed as he ran full speed into Astro's house. "Hey, anyone home?"

The house was met with absolute silence. Reno frowned. Where was everyone? He kicked off his shoes at the front door and began to explore the first floor. It was exactly as he last remembered it, even though there was a few more pictures added around the house.

He picked up a picture off a table where Astro, Alejo, and Ambercrombie were sitting on a bench. Ken was probably taking the picture. It had to have been taken after Reno fell into a coma; everyone looked different in the pictures. Although, Ken's shadow was caught in the picture; it had an...odd shape to it.

He set down the picture and wandered into the kitchen. Again, everything was as he remembered it. But, then again, nothing really ever _changed_ around here. Either that, or change was much too often in the house.

Reno blinked and noticed that a note had been left on the fridge. He approched the note and pulled it out from underneith the magnet that held it to the fridge. It was quite obvious the writing was Astro's because it was perfectly written where all the spaces were exactly the same, and if you every typed on the computer, most any computer, the font would always be Arial, size 10, and that was exactly what the writting looked like.

_Dear Doctor O'Sheay,_

_Me, Alejo, and Ambercrombie all went for a walk. We'll be back around three._

_Astro_

Reno placed the note back on the fridge and looked at his watch. It was one forty-six...one forty-seven. They would've been home in about an hour. Reno sighed and grabbed some food from the fridge.

His first meal in two, nearly three years was his favorite; Kraft Dinner.

...

**An hour passed.** There was silence among the house. Reno knew he had just been through two years with silence, but it didn't feel like two years. It felt more like five minutes. He still enjoyed the silence, the solitude of the quiet house.

He glanced at his watch. Two forty-nine. Maybe he would wait outside for them.

He detainfully walked out the door onto the front porch and stared out into the rain. A moment passed. Yes, he may have lived in the city, but there was a forest perserve not far from the house and wolves lived in the area.

Something he hadn't done in a long, long time. Even before he moved to the city with the doctor.

He leaned against the railing that was closest to the forest perserve and howled out to the wolves. He chuckled as the wolves responded to his call. He shook his head in near disbelief, looking at his arms against the railing, and rubbed his forehead.

He tilted his head back up and yawned. "Two years of sleep and I'm still tired?" he asked himself, half-annoyed, half-laughing.

Reno turned to the street just to see a figure disappear behind the brick wall where the gate was. He gasped and paused for a moment. He began down the steps. His walk turned into a run and he whipped around the other side of the brick wall and stopped. He stared down the end of the street.

Nothing but fog. Light gray fog covering the empty street where not a single car passed. Not a sound but the howling of the wolves in the perserve and the gental patting of the rain against the pavement. Everything was silent.

"Reno?" came a voice from behind. Reno spun on his heel to face the other end of the street. There, behind him, was Astro, Ambercrombie, and Alejo, staring at him like he was a fragment of their imaginations.

He cried out their names and gave them each a hug. The four boys were on the edge of crying, but didn't break into any sobs.

"Reno, what happened?" Astro asked, a question Reno was used to hearing in such that tone.

He shook his head. "You'll never believe it!" he yelped in excitement, spinning to face his back to the street. "Me and Ken were just talking and then it hit me! I just got all my memory back!"

Alejo and Ambercrombie smiled, but Astro didn't. Instead, the effect was opposite. "Did you say you were talking to _Ken_?" he repeated.

Reno nodded, the relief fading from his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, why?"

"Um..." Astro's head tilited so far down, his chin was touching his chest. Ambercrombie and Alejo looked away. "Reno, t-that can't be right."

Reno paused. "I know what I-" Then something clicked in his head as he realized what Astro meant. "B-but I saw him. I _talked_ to him. He was _there_. I know he was!"

Astro shook his head. "I don't know what happened there, but Reno..."

Anger, sorrow, and a heck load of confusion built up in Reno's chest. The rain worsened, lightening flashed and the fog began to thicken. "W-what...?"

"He felt so horrible when you felt into a coma...he thought that it was his fault, and..." Astro's voice faultered before it came back. "...and he jumped off a cliff. The same one you fell off of..."

Silence for a moment. The wolves were no longer howling. The sound of the rain and thunder was bearly audioable to his ears anymore. Time seemed to have stopped.

"..a-and he didn't make it."

Reno burst into tears and fell to his knees, hugging himself around his chest. He was so confused, fustrated, and it felt like his heart had just been ripped to peices. It was hard to imagine Ken just leaping off a cliff in a single bound. No, that wasn't like him.

Unnoticeably, he looked over his shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was the tears blinding him, but he was sure he could see Ken down the street, just walking. In that stupid blue vest and red, elbow-length shirt and beige shorts...

Ken paused and looked back at him, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Reno stared back. In his head, he could hear words echo.

_Maybe someday we'll leap to the moon together._

But Reno only looked away, leaving Ken's eyes, pretending they were unheard words.

He stood and wiped the tears away. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'll be better in the morning." He pushed passed Astro and the others and made his way inside. He wandered upstairs to his room, which, too, was left untouched.

Reno didn't bother to change out of his regular clothes and laid in the center of the bed. He forced his eyes shut, holding back another wave of tears. He wasn't sure why he was crying. Any regular person would've thought they were crying because they were sad that someone in their life had gone.

But he wasn't any "regular person".

He wasn't sure why he thought this. Maybe because it made him feel better. Maybe because he hoped the words were true. But maybe. Just maybe. He believed Ken was waiting for him.

He wasn't sure what Ken would've been waiting for, though. Maybe he was waiting to see Reno wake up and smile again. Or maybe he was waiting to see if Reno would wake up or not.

Or maybe he wasn't waiting at all.

Maybe he was just there for him.

_**The**_ _**End**_

**After Notes**

I just made myself cry. How bad is that? I think that's a good ending. Why did I have Ken die? Because then, I couldn't've ended the story that way. Well, I could've, it just would've have been this emotional. It would been like, "Ken helped me remember!" "Oh, that's great! Let's get some ice cream to celebrate!" "Oh, hey Ken. Were you waiting for me?" "No, I was just there for you."

I mean, c'mon. It would've been a pretty stupid (but happy) ending if Ken lived. So, yeah. Let me know how I did! Loved it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! Just press that reveiw button and tell me what you expect to see next!


End file.
